Haukuru
|image = |names = Haukuru |titles = Mighty Pinetree Wyvern |species = Behemoth |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = ??? |relations = None |elements = Ice |ailments = Iceblight |move = Summoning a Snowstorm |weaknesses = Fire |creator = Setheo}} Haukuru is a long lost Wyvern known to be in the Behemoth class. This creature can summon snowstorms and freeze its enemies as also prey to death. Many hunters only saw this creature's shadow in snowstorms but never got the chance to see it clearly. It is only seen in Cold areas and wanders in northern regions. Behaviour Even though it is known to be peacefull there have been reports of this monster to bring whole snowstorms to villages and blizzards among castles. Due to this hunters are being forced to repel this monster from their living places away to prevent worst case scenarios. When attacks it only rarely really fights but instead it uses multiple attacks and abilities to defend itself. In rage mode it goes from defending into attacking and deals a lot of damage. Introduction As the hunter enters the a cold area he sees how a sudden strong Snowstorm falls upon the place. He starts turning around wondering where it has come from and holds his hands infront of his eyes as he can barely see anything through the icy wind. The earth starts to tremble and the hunter tries to find balance by waving his hands next to him, suprised he turns around and sees a fairly dark shadow approching the player. As the Shadow gets more and more clearer the snowstorms starts to get more and more faint. In front of the hunter there stands Haukuru glaring at the hunter raising his head and giving a mighty roar which starts to summon another snow storm, with this the battle starts. Mount The Player jumps on the tree where he grabs onto the branches and starts cutting everything away that is in his way. During the mounting Haukuru will roar a lot of times, meaning that if players do not have High Grade Earplugs the will most likely not be able to mount this monster. Haukuru will also start to move more swiftly around almost like ukanlos to try to throw of the player from his back. Attacks *'Mighty Roar': - *'Frost Wall Roar': - *'Bite': - *'Icy Bite': - *'Spin Attack': - *'Tail Sweap': - *'Frost Wall': - *'Snow Storm Summon': - *'Blizzard Summon': (Rage mode) - *'Ice Stomp': - *'Tremor Stomp': - *'Icy Tremors': - *'Quadra Icy Stomp': - *'Icy Hip Check': - *'Frosted Double Hip Check': (Rage mode) - *'Ice Pillar Summon': - *'Shell Spike Shots': - *'Ice Shard Storm': - *'Hail Summoner': - Carves Breaks *Back/Tree x3 **Breaking the tree on Haukuru's Back will make the tree smaller by each break, by the last break the tree falls from its back and can be carved 3-5 times. The carving animation and sounds are the same as when hunters would carve wood in MHP3rd or MH3U. *Face *Tail Break *Front Legs x2 Trivia *Idea was to create a christmas themed monster for Christmas. **Unintended it turned out to be based on the Pokemon ''Torterra. *An old tribe in the north known as Northsmen hunt this monster to get its sturdy tree to use it for a special festival during the winter and summer. ** The tribe uses all materials from haukuru for almost all of their materials and worship this monster. ** For the Northmen this creature is a Holy creature that brings fortune. *Pitfall traps do not work on it. *It can't be put to sleep. *Breaking the tree will prevent Haukuru to summon a Snowstorm. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Setheo Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster